Soul Touch
by crimson soul
Summary: A crying boy found in the forest who lost his memory by an unknown accident. What will happen to him if Piccolo appears? Have a look .


**Soul touch**

A/N: Heya! A new fic from me, but my first DBZ one . I was inspired by some other authors like Tanta Green or Daffodil8782, so I decided to start with something new 3 I don't know, if I'll get the figures appropriate in their characterism, but I will take pains over it! X3 If there's somebody who wants maybe to be my betareader, you're always welcome ; I honestly suck in English writing --;

Disclaimer: I don't own one of the coming figures, they all belong to Akira Toriyama. But I wouldn't deny a special Namekian with a red ribbon (P: growls) X333

Now look what I've done. Maybe you like it o.O Ah! Before I forget: This will going to be Shonen Ai (no SHOTA!), so better don't start reading this if you don't like it :3 But this will happen in a (very) later chapter, so it's first of all t-rated .

Now have fun reading this!

**_1. The boy_**

Four years past after the tournament's fight against Son Goku, who defeated him at the very first end and even healed him with a Senzu bean for having someone who could be a potential rival in future.  
That's why Piccolo hated this guy with his everlasting cheesy grin, was so weak in keeping him alive. For overcoming this disgrace the Namekian trained incessantly day and night in a desert far away of this dumb black haired, searched daily new provocations to improve. Sleep was a foreign word he only got when he overdid a training session and meditating had no use to reduce his restlessness. Yet insomnia has aquainted him with innumerable times and didn't leave him like a sleep robbing fog around his mind. Did he generally go asleep...?

Nevertheless the green man, who appeared always as the cool and inscrutable type, felt nothing but cold wrath and this indignity which he wanted to reject with having his revenge on the Saiyajin. But to reach this aim he had to pass over his limits.

One day after a couple of hours in hurting himself for steeling his muscles Piccolo took a rest at a waterfall he used to go to when he needed time to meditate.  
The persistent sound of the rushing water often gave him the peace in his inner self, when his rage and thoughts went head over again.  
But today it didn't work. The blame was found by an annoying noise in the adjoining forest. After landing before the waterfall the Namekian's sensitive ears picked up a child's cry, awfully whiny and absolutely pitiful, and was pissed of this disturbance.

'What the hell is a brat like this doing here.' it came to his mind when he walked through the thicket to make this have an end. And with every step he approached the obtrusive wailing, which calmed down with time and was interrupted with few hiccups and little sobs.

A small clearing disclosed in front of him and in the midst of it a snivelling urchin; sitting on the soft grass and rubbing his wet eyes and nose.  
The first thought running through his mind was how much similarity this midget had with his arch-enemy. The spiky hair (slight other hair-style of course), the same miming, downright everything. The boy wore green pants and a white sleeveless shirt being already drenched with tears.

His right hand twitched in excessive despite, feeling the urge to blast the child's head off, when a bleeding gash at its forehead caught to his eyes. He stirred once, couldn't name the thing coming out of his guts while watching the boy's actions. There was another similarity...but not with his arch-enemy.  
What happened next was an unexplicable thing to himself.

He stepped forward, seized the child's shirt on the backside and carried him like a bundle back to his waterfall.

You could see the surprise in the little one's face. By all means if a strange huge guy came out from nowhere, whose skin didn't really look human, and dragged him off quite cooly with a face colder than a stone. Of course he started to scream like hell for help and struggled in this supposed hovering till a gross "Shup up!" cut this off. Being anxious about his life he stayed still and even didn't make a peep, just prayed to stay alive.

The rush of a waterfall called his attention and before he was aware of it he was thrown in a bow to the shore of the built up lake. Rubbing his bottom he glanced at the wavy surface and found just now an enormous laceration on his forehead. The exuding blood trickled unremitting over his face half.  
Terrified about this he plunged his head in the icy-cold water and cleaned its tear and blood traces away. During this he felt a stinging pain why he drew back and touched the wound. It still bled extremely and soiled his hands. He didn't know how to go on when suddenly the big guy seized his shirt again and placed right before himself.

The boy was very afraid of him, stared always at the great green hands, which now tore off unexpected a piece of fabric from his eight feet long white cape and bandaged the little one's head without saying something. When he finished he rose, looked down upon the midget and asked with a disdainful low voice:

"What's your name."

The asked one wasn't sure if he should answer the question backing away a few inches but when he saw the deepening frown above the other's scowl he decided to do this for avoiding a massacre.

"Go..Gohan." he stammered in fear and rose his hands in a protective posture. He had no clue of being soon beat up or smashed into the ground; that's how it looked on the green man's scary grimace which scrutinized him like his next prey.

"Who's your father." Still the voice remained cold and unpertubed why Gohan couldn't determine if he's got a relentless murderer or just a grumpy in front of him.  
"I..don't either know." he answered the question with burning headaches, didn't find an egress out of this penetrating louring gaze. The desperation in his face could be read the less so since it seemed to be an obviously amnesia, making him quite helpless.  
Gohan's eyes had the urge of sheding tears again when Piccolo didn't threat him making some noise would bring him gratis strangling for once.

"I will get you out of my sight for not bearing your whining."

The Namekian voice got much colder and didn't show mercy or sympathy. Gohan yet kept silent, had no opposition to this or started another lamentation. He just sat there and kept facing the ground.  
When Piccolo attempted to pick him up again the boy got to his feet by himself and walked right back into the forest.

"Thank you for the bandage," muttered he bluntly before disappearing in the depth of the trees.  
Strange. Very strange behaviour for a child in that age. But this wasn't the Namekian's concern, the main thing was his silence. He as the known demon and son of Piccolo Daimaou had better businesses to do than to care about such a hop-o'-my-thumb e.g. the usurpation of the world and to beat up this dumbly looking guy.

Again in his lotus position he hovered over the ground and attended to continue his meditations if his oversensitive ears didn't receive a wretched cry which was unmistakble coming from this despicable infant.  
"Damn kid." he muttered irritated, didn't want to get diverted and just ignore this, but when he felt an indefinable power he lost patience and dashed up to the air.  
Now he was kinda curious what has happened trying to track out the again droppening energy. However he found the boy on a high rock's plattform, crying again like he wanted to compete with his waterfall.

'How much liquid does he have.'

Nevertheless he brooded over a much more important question he couldn't shake off: How did this brat manage to get himself on top of this hundred feet stone column!

"Oi! Help me please, Mr. green man!"

Grunt. He wouldn't geht used to this sickening high-pitched voice. Bad tempered he lowered down to the waving boy and glared at him in disgust.  
"Sugoi yo! (1) How did ya do this flying thing!" "Hn," snorted Piccolo only and ignored the nosy squint on Gohan's smiling face.

"Now Mr. green man could you maybe have a helping hand and bring me down? I don't know how I got here, was too scared of the big dinoasaur which wanted me to be his meal"  
"I'm NOT Mr. green man, brat #kinda pissed#. Just Piccolo."

Now he waited for a terrified look hearing his name (nooo, not a bit arrogant) or expected the boy splitting his sides with laughter he also experienced. He _knew_ his name wasn't quite fitting to his horrific appearance.  
But against his expectations the little spike hair kept grinning at him and rose one hand like in school.  
"Hai, Piccolo-san!"

First a sissy and now he switched into a nerv wracking thing; his babbling unstopable. Piccolo didn't get this scary secret of this fearlessness towards his personality from whom normally everyone took to flight. This boy was really...

"Piccolo-san?" he was interrupted in his train of thoughts. "Could you now get me down please? This is not quite a comfy place"  
Piccolo snarled slightly at this still grinnig runt and turned away. "You've managed to come here, you'll find a way down too." But the demon didn't go away. Something came up into his mind again and again till he was forced to spit it out unintentionally. So weak.

"I don't understand you." He couldn't get on and wanted to leave immediately if Gohan didn't tug his fluttering cape and held him back. He avoided any eye contact but clenched the white fabric. Piccolo was quite suprised of this reaction but kept his stoic mimic, showed not being affected. No one has ever gotten that near except in a fight. Usually he got destroyed in one strike and the matter was tabled. This time it had a strange turn.

"I...was afraid of you cause you stood there all at once." The boy waited for a blow or a gruffy statement but nothing like that happened. "B..But when you dragged me to the waterfall and bandaged me I thought you weren't that evil."

A snort came from Piccolo, his proud and image being feared as one of the most evil creatures on earth was smashed in one moment! He, not evil! Had the boy the urge to die! What kind of child was he!

"P..please take me for a while till I have my memory back." Timidly Gohan let off Piccolo's cape and twiddled his thumbs in awkwardness. He knew he looked awfully pathethic and like a crybaby, sniffeling a bit, but these were the weapons of an infant being now in a predicament like this, especially when it had lost its complete past and only knew its name and age. His most anxiety was to stay fully alone in this nothingness of uncertainty, no adult who told him what he had to do. That's why he was so disappointed when Piccolo wanted to get rid of him.  
The Namekian just stared down at him, face of stone and emotionless as ever. But not so hostile like before.

"I'm not your babysitter, brat. So prove me you're worth to have an eye on you." Gohan's head snapped up to the tall man, his eyes with a gleam of hope.  
"I give you a week for taking care by yourself. If you die, your fault. If you stay alive _maybe_ I will change my mind."

First Piccolo saw a glint of welling up complain in those ebony eyes but it was swallowed instantly and quiet. A nod as answer. The Namekian let a grunt to be heard and stepped out to float in the air. With a smooth motion he pivoted to the little one and gazed in abstruseness.  
"We will see." his low grim voice growled at Gohan who fell on his bottom in fright and gave a startled look up to the green man. Nothing to add he flew away and left the boy behind without having a last look on him. He didn't matter what will the mite do in this week, didn't find his conditions too cruel or any kind of impossible.

'Anyway why did I agree to this.' frowned Piccolo cross. This was all against his nature!

On the stone column there was now a confused looking Gohan, didn't know how to get down from this high giddy place, and brood over a way out of this plight. He tried to remember how he came there on the whole but his brain didn't give him much information like having a black-out.  
"Yoshi! (2) Then in the classical way!" Climbing down. Step by step he travelled this rocky wall upwards and paid attention not to make any mistake. Over the half way he stepped on a rock not aware of its looseness and slipped crying into the depth. But before he could depart his life a bough in the cliff saved him. Or rather his tail sticking out of his pants which has wrapped around it.

"Phew! Lucky me!" Being more cautious Gohan finally reached the ground and plopped down, was merely tired. Now what to do? What can a boy in the age of four do to survive? So he decided at first to search something to eat and walked down to the forest in front of him.

In the week

With great difficulty Gohan fought against nature and its creatures! On the occasion he accidentally found out about his hidden abilities like sending ki blasts (he grilled one of those reptiles chasing after him and many stone columns into dust in ONE strike!) and his immense strength. First of course he was frightened about this new revelation, had no idea if this was normal for humans but he thought the better he could control this the better for him to have a chance in this world of the survival of the fittest. He practised hours to get used to those powers till nightfall and went asleep mostly on trees for not being an easy booty.

After the week

"Piccolo-san!" The week found its end and the condition was fulfilled. Gohan had lived it out and was right now on the search of the green man during three hours. His cloths were torn in shreds cause they were not really made for such situations. And also his face and arms showed some scratches he got when some dinosaurs caught him in the right moment and smashed him against a rocky wall. But none of these were serious and he as an infant already stopped crying about such trifles. Rather he hadn't the time for this, always be careful.

Gohan jumped light-footed on top of a sound cliff and took a look around. Only green tree-tops and the desert in the horizon were to be seen, but no tall man with a with a white cape. Just blue sky with mere clouds. With a sigh he dropped down and sat on the dusty floor. He was in a way disappointed since the other one has kinda promised him for fending him for a while. Why should he anyway, Gohan was meanwhile able not being devoured or finding his food in wood and the lake he found while exploring his surroundings. Maybe this was Piccolo's intention that the boy get independent.

Another sigh left his lips when suddenly a shadow crawled over him and surprised him. Jumping on his feet he turned in swirl and saw the over six feet man before him who scowled at him in his typical composure.

"So you're still alive."

His roughness behind his voice was still the same and the stern gaze showed nothing but relentlessness. Gohan shivered a bit of this steady appearance but was not really afraid. Finally he wasn't alone anymore...

"It's worth-while." grinned Gohan slyly and waited for the next order. Piccolo cocked an eye ridge in scepsis. Nobody has ever smiled at him like that except... this idiot of Goku.  
"Stop grinning or I'll wipe it off!" the Namekian threatened the little runt and took off. Gohan flinched a sec for the grumpy comment but didn't take it serious. His instinct told him he hadn't to fear anything from him.  
When he looked up he saw Piccolo floating away.

"Wait! I still cannot fly!"

With few big jumps he got down of the cliff and ran after the flying man over hedge and ditch. He reached the edge of the forest and sprinted over a green field waving in the move of the wind. But suddenly he lost sight of Piccolo and stopped immediately. Confused he shook his head in every direction but no Piccolo at the firmament or somewhere else.  
What he didn't know was the scrutinizing gaze from the green man laying on him and watching every of his steps and doings.

Piccolo had to admit Gohan had potential. Potential to be a very talented warrior. Then in the last week he always had an eye on the annoying boy, saw every progress he did and was everytime aware of the rising power and aplomb. He couldn't deny, he had interests in him for having him as his student. It wouldn't be a bad thing having an ally against this moron with the goofy grin.

"Now look up, silly brat." indicated he roughly his momentary position. Swiftly Gohan discovered him on a huge boulder, cross-legged and like always in a bad temper.

"Suffice it to say: If you some time start to lament or complain, I will leave you completely alone in this desert. Tomorrow we'll begin training till you wish I'd blasted your head off at our first meeting"  
Gohan was astonished of this resolution but wasn't neither unhappy. At least he showed mercy to him and picked him up like a foundling. In this week he often was absorbed in thoughts due to his parents. Did he still have them anywhere? Were they searching after him right now? Or have they already forgotten him? Sometimes it was quite depressing not to know where his parents were or if he's already an orphan. Worse was more the fact that he couldn't remember them, much as he should like to.

Out of nowhere a beam blazed a deep furrow before his feet and made his throat escaping a cry of fear. Like a gawk he stumbled and fell on his ass in amazement and whirled his head perplex. Whether he knew who's the culprit.  
"Oi, Piccolo-san! That wasn't fair"  
This time Gohan couldn't spot his new teachers whereabouts but had the feeling to be observed again like the other days of the one week. Only the others voice was to be heard.

"This was a foretaste what you will await." growled Piccolo unconcerned and threw his cape open calling Gohan's attention to himself. The boy's head jerked upwards and found him on top of a tree, flying galantly in a jump to him and stepped with this lingering frown on his forehead.  
"What did I say 'bout whining?" "But I didn't whine!"

Gohan couldn't remember, when did he lament? Maybe when he thought of his unknown parents?

"Now move your ass, brat. Stop wasting my time."

With rush steps the Namekian continued his way on the floor, didn't wait for Gohan to follow him. But the boy had no problem with jogging after him, obeyed without further ado, was deeply happy. Silently he walked after his new mentor and always watched his cape waving in the whistling wind. He found it kinda cool, this unaffected demeanor, this face of stone and this superman like cape. But would he make this compliment to Piccolo, he won't get away that easy. But a chuckle escaped from his lips.

"One more noise and I thrash you in the ground"  
"Hai, Piccolo-san!"

Finally he found a place he could call home for a while. To have no picture of his mum and dad in mind was no apocalypse; he had a new one of a new person in his life. And maybe his "hero" will be nicer than everyone would ever suppose.

To be continued...

(1) Cool! Great!

(2) Okay! (like ready to take off XD)

A/N: You see, Gohan isn't here the same spoilt child we know from anime/manga Of course his amnesia has something to do with this X3 And cause of this he's more the rational thinking boy than this quite nerv wracking thing I nevertheless like too. What I also forgot to mention: They all know from Kami, that they're Namekians resp. Saiyajins :D Plz give me your opinion in a review! X3


End file.
